Another Key
by AN Narra
Summary: Ini bukan hanya tentang pembuktian Kuroko atau ambisi Kagami mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai. Tapi ini juga mimpi tim Seirin dengan berbagai motivasi di dalamnya. Ada Naruto yang hanya ingin sembuh dan ada juga Sasuke yang ingin keluar dari Zona nyaman. Cerita tentang tim Seirin dengan Naruto dan Sasuke di dalamnya.(Discontinued)
1. Siswa Baru

Another Key

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Friendshiep & Humor

* * *

**Siswa Baru**

Bulan April telah datang, ditandai dengan banyaknya sakura yang bermekaran di sepanjang jalanan Tokyo. Di beberapa titik, deretan pohon dengan kelopak sewarna gula kapas berjejer dengan indah. Pemandangan cantik itu semakin sempurna ketika angin musim semi bertiup pelan menggoyang pohon lalu menerbangkan beberapa kelopak Sakura ke segala penjuru. Berlatar birunya langit, semua mata bisa melihat salah satu kemolekan yang hanya bisa ditemui saat musim semi. Keindahan yang sempurna untuk menyambut tahun ajaran baru di Jepang.

"MINGGGGGIIIIR! MINGGGIIIIR! PERMISI!" Teriakan itu cukup menarik perhatian ketika dua sepeda melaju kencang membelah kerumunan halaman sekolah milik SMA Seirin. Untungnya belum banyak orang yang datang mengingat mereka datang pukul tujuh. Beberapa siswa yang tengah menata stan dibuat geleng-geleng kepala.

Siapakah mereka gerangan? Pastinya mereka siswa Seirin jika dilihat dari gakuran yang mereka pakai. Gakuran hitam dengan aksen garis biru muda pada bagian tengah adalah seragam milik Seirin.

"Yosh! Kali ini aku yang menang _Teme_!" Pemuda bersurai pirang bersorak senang ketika sepedanya memasuki tempat parkir untuk pertama kali. Dari nada bicaranya sudah terlihat jelas bahwa sifat pemuda itu sangatlah periang.

Pemuda yang kalah mendengus. "Ini baru sekali, _Dobe_!"

"Sekali kalah tetap kalah!" Si pirang tetap tidak terima.

"Hn." Pemuda bersurai hitam menjawab dengan jawaban khasnya. Mengabaikan ocehan sahabatnya sejak kecil, pemuda dengan surai hitam dengan bentuk sedikit unik itu memarkir sepedanya.

Si pirang ikut memarkir namun masih tetap mengoceh. "Jangan mengabaikanku, Teme!"

Sepertinya sahabatnya satu ini memang mengajak ribut.

Ya ampun, jika dia bukan sahabat baiknya sejak kecil tidak mungkin dirinya peduli. Tanpa berkata banyak, dia menarik kerah jaket sang pemuda.

"_Teme_ sialan! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" Pemuda yang menyeret menulikan telinga. Dia sudah biasa mendengar rajukan kekanakan itu. Melirik jam tangannya sebentar, dia lalu menyeret sahabatnya ke papan pengumuman untuk melihat daftar pembagian kelas.

Untungnya suasana masih sepi sehingga mereka dapat menemukan kelasnya dengan cepat. Keduanya tidak terkejut ada di kelas yang sama mengingat ada sedikit pengaturan khusus untuk mereka.

"1 A, ya. _Dobe_, ayo lewati rintangan ini," ajaknya pada sahabatnya.

Si pirang mengangguk semangat, dia mengulurkan kepalan tangan kanannya dan dibalas oleh pemuda yang dipanggil _Teme_. "Aku pasti bisa, _Teme_."

xxx

SMA Swasta Seirin adalah sekolah baru yang letaknya di kota Tokyo. SMA itu baru dibuka dua tahun yang lalu. Sebuah sekolah yang bisa dibilang sangat baru namun sudah cukup berhasil menarik banyak murid untuk masuk. Hal itu bisa dilihat dari upacara pembukaan yang berlangsung meriah. Di halaman sekolah berjejer berbagai stan dari ekstrakurikuler yang dimiliki sekolah.

Di salah satu stan tampak seorang pemuda berkacamata tengah membaca nama yang tertera di selembar kertas.

"Kagami Taiga. SMP asalnya adalah Amerika. Dia berlatih langsung dari sumbernya." Nadanya setengah takjub ketika membaca biodata salah satu calon anggota baru klub basket. Dia adalah Hyuga Junpei, kapten basket Seirin. Seharian menjaga stan basket, ini pertama kalinya dia dibuat terkesan dengan pelamar tim basket.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku yakin dia bukan orang biasa," jawab seorang gadis berambut coklat terang disampingnya. Keduanya serasa mendapat angin segar ketika membaca biodata siswa baru yang baru saja melamar klub basket. Cukup menyedihkan, untuk sampai saat ini pelamar klub basket bahkan belum mencapai sepuluh orang.

"Yo, kau lupa mengambil surat permohonan ini." Rekan mereka yang lain mengangkat selembar kertas di meja. Tampaknya surat ini sudah ada semenjak tadi namun terabaikan begitu saja.

"Oh, maaf." Gadis yang diketahui bernama Aida Riko langsung mengambil dan membacanya. Riko terheran karena dari tadi dia belum beranjak kemanapun tapi tidak menyadari si pelamar ini. Membaca sekilas biodata dari siswa bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, kali ini dia dibuat terkejut. Hyuga yang disamping sampai penasaran ketika Riko terkesiap.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia dari klub bola basket Teikou!" Jawab Riko cepat.

"Teikou? Maksudmu Teikou yang itu?" Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika si calon pelamar adalah dari SMP Teikou. SMP elit yang terkenal akan bola basketnya.

Wajah Riko seketika cerah. "Ya! Dan kalau dia kelas satu mungkin saja … _Kiseki no Sedai_!" Nada terakhirnya sangat bersemangat. Walau itu hanya dugaan tidak berdasar tapi asalkan itu dari Teiko, mereka boleh berharap bukan? Mungkin saja ada keajaiban salah satu Kisedai terbentur otaknya dan memilih sekolah yang belum punya reputasi.

Hyuga tersentak. "_Kiseki no Sedai_! Kelompok terkenal itu!" Siapapun yang terlibat dalam basket sekolah pasti tahu. Reputasi mereka bukan hal remeh di Jepang.

Riko mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi. Jika benar ada anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang mendaftar kenapa dia tidak ingat apapun. "Arghhh…kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat wajah sang telur emas itu? Satu yang lain pindahan dari Amerika. Anak kelas satu sungguh berbahaya."

Kagami Taiga, pemuda ini baru saja membuat heboh klub basket. Bukan tanpa alasan dia mendapat perhatian lebih. Kesan pertama yang akan di dapat oleh siapapun dari si pria bersurai merah adalah dia benar-benar mirip hewan liar. Tubuhnya tinggi, tegap dan sangat atletis bila dibandingan remaja seusianya. Tatapan liar dari mata merahnya terkesan tajam, tidak heran _senpai-_nya tadi sampai ketakutan.

Kagami Taiga, pria ini tampak menjulang tinggi ketika berjalan di antara siswa Seirin lain. Dia berjalan santai tanpa tahu dua mata berwarna langit sekilas menatapnya dari balik novel yang dibaca sambil berjalan.

"Ayo _Teme_, kita stan basket sekarang juga!" Dari arah berlawanan Kagami berpapasan dengan siswa lain yang penuh semangat. Mereka berlari kecil ditengah kerumunan orang dan dia cukup terkesan dengan reflek keduanya yang bahkan tidak menyenggol seorangpun. Tampaknya mereka juga siswa kelas satu.

Sayangnya Kagami tidak begitu peduli. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi tentang basket.

* * *

**Terimakasih sudah membaca, **

**jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ^_^**


	2. Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke

Another Key

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Friendshiep & Humor

**Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke**

Hari pertama sekolah berjalan cukup lancar. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan oleh anggota basket kelas 2 Seirin. Acara perekrutan anggota baru tidak bisa dibilang memuaskan tapi sudah cukup memenuhi harapan. Mereka tidak bisa berharap banyak mengingat klub basket mereka tidaklah begitu popular.

Riko melihat semua biodata. Setelah mendapat lamaran mantan siswa Teikou mereka hanya mendapat dua tambahan.

Esok harinya, dua belas siswa calon anggota basket berkumpul di gym milik Seirin.

Tidak terkecuali dua sahabat yang berada di barisan belakang. Pemilik surai hitam tidak ada ide kenapa calon manajer juga diminta berbaris.

"Hei, manajer itu manis juga?" Keduanya bisa mendengar bisikan itu.

"Dia kelas dua juga? Kalau saja dia sedikit lebih seksi."

Dasar _Aho_!

Pikiran dari dua sahabat kompak mengatakan demikian.

Benar saja, Hyuga Junpei kakak kelas mereka langsung memberi pukulan gratis. Si pirang tertawa kecil sementara pemuda berambut gelap tidak terpengaruh. Pemuda beriris onix hanya menatap sekilas kakak kelasnya.

Hampir semua siswa baru terkejut ketika Aida Riko mengenalkan diri sebagai pelatih.

Perkenalan hanya permulaan dari segalanya, karena seluruh anggota baru selanjutnya diminta berbaris sesuai urutan lalu diminta membuka baju oleh pelatih. Keluhan serempak terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Sayangnya mereka tidak bisa menolak, itu perintah pertama dari arsitek tim Seirin.

Si pirang menggigit bibirnya panik dan hal itu dilihat oleh Sahabatnya. "Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Tetaplah bersikap normal."

Berbalas anggukan singkat, dengan enggan si pirang melepas kaos putih lengan panjang miliknya dan berbaris di samping pria berambut merah gelap. Sang sahabat memutuskan berbaris di paling ujung supaya dia bisa meluruskan kesalah pahaman di akhir pemeriksaan.

Riko kemudian memandang penuh perhatian pada setiap pemain. Sambil membaca daftar nama, dia memberi beberapa masukkan berguna untuk meningkatkan kekuatan tubuh.

"Kamu sepertinya sulit bergerak cepat. Kamu hanya bisa melompat ke samping sebanyak lima puluh kali dalam dua puluh detik. Kalau kamu ingin bermain basket, kamu harus bisa lebih baik lagi."

"Baik." Pemuda paling ujung hanya bisa menjawab singkat.

Riko melanjutkan pengamatannya. "Tubuhmu terlalu kaku. Lakukan peregangan sehabis mandi."

Menakjubkan. Hanya itu yang bisa digambarkan oleh setiap siswa baru tidak terkecuali dari dua sahabat. Mereka tidak menyangka pelatih wanita akan tahu sedetail itu. Riko tidak memberi komentar banyak anak-anak lain.

Sang kakak kelas lebih lama melihat pada Kagami Taiga. Sekali lihat saja orang awam juga sudah tahu pemuda tegap itu punya potensi lebih.

Riko melanjutkan pemeriksaan. "Namikaze Naruto."

Pemilik nama mengangkat tangan. "Hai! Itu aku."

Sang pelatih mengusap dagunya ketika mengamati."Kau punya statistik cukup bagus, mari kita lihat apa yang bisa kita lakukan untukmu."

"Kuharap begitu, semoga aku cukup berguna." Entah apa maksudnya Namikaze menjawab demikian, tapi tampak jelas dia sedang tertawa canggung.

Riko segera beralih dan si pirang langsung menghela napas lega.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuka bajumu?" Tanya Riko galak begitu melihat keadaan sosok disamping satu-satunya pirang. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu bahkan masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Karena aku perlu tahu statistik tubuhmu."

"Baca baik-baik catatanmu _senpai_, aku bahkan seharusnya tidak perlu berdiri disini."

Riko terkesiap lalu membaca lagi catatannya baik-baik. Hanya satu nama yang melamar sebagai manajer. Serius tadinya Riko berpikir Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang wanita yang kebetulan memiliki nama mirip laki-laki.

Riko berkedip. Sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman disini. "Kau tidak sedang bercanda dengan kami Uchiha-kun?"

Pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke menatap dingin. "Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

Tidak hanya Riko seluruh orang disana ikut terkejut. Padahal, dari sekilas pandang dia tampak punya potensi menjanjikan. Pemuda itu memiliki tinggi sekitar 180 cm, tubuhnya proporsional dan cukup berisi.

Serius dia ingin menyia-nyiakan potensi yang dimiliki? "Ta-tapi kau-."

"Basket bukan bidangku dan aku lebih yakin kemampuanku lebih berguna bila menjadi manajer tim ini," ucapnya tenang, penuh keyakinan dan tegas. Jawaban itu terdengar sangat otoriter.

Riko mengusap dagu, dari cara bicaranya yang tegas Riko tahu akan sulit mengubah pendirian sang pemuda. Mata hitam sang adik kelas terasa tajam dan menusuk, dua matanya memberikan pandangan tidak nyaman. Untuk menghadapi orang seperti ini, Riko perlu membuat rencana dulu.

Untuk saat ini dia akan mengalah, Riko lalu mendekat pada sang adik kelas.

"Baiklah aku tidak bisa memaksa, tapi aku masih tetap ingin memeriksa tubuhmu Uchiha-_kun_. Ini perintah pertama sebelum kau resmi jadi manajer kami."

Pelatih Seirin menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan sebelum mundur satu langkah. Awalnya ada tatapan tidak terima namun sang Uchiha tidak punya pilihan.

Dengan enggan pria raven itu menarik resleting gakuran hitam milik Seirin. Dia lalu melepas kemeja putih yang melekat sempurna di tubuhnya. Sesuai prediksi Riko pemuda ini memang punya tubuh yang bagus dan bahkan lebih baik dari beberapa pemula.

Iris coklat sang gadis menyipit. Bukan karena takjub namun hanya sedikit heran dengan statistik tubuh yang dia lihat. Otot lengannya tampak lebih kuat dibanding bagian tubuh yang lain.

"Olahraga apa yang kau mainkan Uchiha-_kun_?" Mata Riko tidak bisa dibohongi, pemuda di depannya adalah seorang atlet.

"Kendo," jawabnya singkat.

"_Teme_ tidak bisa main basket Pelatih! Dia dan basket seperti musuh!" Dari sisi lain ada jawaban tambahan dari pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto. Karena sang sahabat irit bicara pemuda ini memutuskan memberi jawaban tambahan.

Riko berpaling. "_Teme_?" Lalu melihat ke arah Uchiha.

"Ya, maksudku Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sangat payah dalam bermain basket, " jawab satu-satunya blondie penuh semangat.

Semua mata di gym melebar karena terkejut. Sasuke memberi tatapan tajam seolah mengatakan, _apa itu masalah untukmu?_

"Itu terdengar kasar Namikaze-_kun_. Seharusnya Uchiha-_kun_ tetap mencoba."

Ada keheningan mendadak ketika tiba-tiba ada suara tanpa wujud disekitar mereka. Saling mencari tapi semua mata tidak menemukan apapun.

"Aku disini." Tepat setelahnya semua orang baru sadar dengan kehadiran seorang pemuda bersurai biru langit disamping Uchiha Sasuke.

"Gyahhhhhhhh!" Hampir seluruh orang dalam gym menjerit.

"HANTUUUUU!" Suara paling cempreng berasal dari si pirang.

Mata Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali, wajahnya masih dingin walau ada sirat terkejut di dalamnya. "Siapa kamu?"

Pemuda bersurai biru muda membungkuk sopan. "Perkenalkan aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku sudah dari tadi menunggu disini tapi sepertinya pelatih lupa kepadaku."

"Kuroko Tetsuya dari SMP Teiko?" Aida Riko mengecek lagi _list_ di tangannya sambil melihat pemuda di depannya.

Kuroko mengangguk singkat. Setelah itu kegemparan terjadi di gym milik Seirin.

Dari semua siswa baru Kagami, Uchiha dan Namikaze yang paling bingung. Mereka terabaikan dari percakapan untuk sementara waktu.

Kagami tidak tahu banyak tentang bola basket jepang karena dia pindahan dari Amerika. Pirang kelas satu juga bingung, dia hampir seumur hidup _home shooling_ dan lebih banyak mengikuti NBA jadi tidak tahu apa-apa tentang anggota tim basket sekolah di Jepang. Uchiha lebih parah lagi, dia hanya tahu detail tim Seirin yang baru saja dipelajari semalam.

Melanjutkan pemeriksaan yang tertunda akhirnya Kuroko Tetsuya diminta untuk melepas baju. Riko tidak berkata banyak saat melihat statistik milik Kuroko dan tidak lama kemudian pertemuan pertama segera diakhiri.

Pelatih wanita Seirin tampak menghela nafas panjang setelah hampir semua siswa kelas satu pulang. Jujur saja, pikiran Riko masih tersita dengan statistik mantan siswa Teiko. Apa yang dilihatnya sangat diluar ekspektasi.

Riko lalu membuka handphonenya untuk melihat waktu. Sudah hampir pukul lima dan ini waktunya pulang. Tanpa instruksi lanjut, siswa kelas 2 segera bergegas untuk keluar dari gym.

Tidak disangka, di depan pintu gym mereka telah ditunggu dua siswa baru. "Bisakah kami minta waktu untuk bicara sebentar, _senpai_?"

Uchiha Sasuke bertanya sopan. Disampingya ada Namikaze Naruto yang anehnya berdiri dan menampilkan wajah gelisah.

Riko dan siswa kelas 2 mengangguk singkat tanpa menolak. Mereka yakin ada sesuatu yang hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Hyuga bertanya.

"Ini terkait kondisiku _senpai_," ucap Naruto langsung menjawab. Safirenya meredup sedih.

Seketika satu ruangan hening. Wajah sedih si pirang membuat mereka terhenyak. Jelas itu bukan pertanda baik.

Riko langsung tanggap. "Jika kau tidak nyaman bicara di depan umum, kita bisa bicara lebih pribadi di tempat lain."

"Tidak! Tidak! Lebih banyak orang lebih baik. Tolong dengarkan dan percaya padaku," pinta si pirang penuh harap. Entah apa yang membuat si pirang tampak frustasi tiba-tiba.

"Kau bisa ceritakan apapun, kami adalah _senpai_-mu," tutur sang kapten serius.

xxx

"Klub bola basket SMP Teikou dalam tim basket yang sangat kuat dengan anggota lebih dari seratus. Tim ini menjadi juara turnamen nasional tiga tahun berturut-turut. Dalam catatan cemerlang tersebut diketahui terdapat lima orang pemain berbakat yang konon kehebatannya hanya bisa ditemukan sepuluh tahun sekali. Karena bakatnya mereka dijuluki _Kiseki no Sedai. _Namun ada isu lain mengenai mereka, tentang anggota bayangan ke enam. Selama tiga tahun berturut mereka menjadi juara nasional dan kini mereka masuk SMA yang berbeda-beda di Jepang. Sementara hanya data itu yang aku dapat."

Begitu selesai membaca, Sasuke menutup buku catatannya. Alisnya langsung berkedut kesal mendapati Naruto justru berbaring damai dengan mata tertutup dan kepala berbantalan handuk mandi di tempat tidur.

Sialan!

Buku ditangan langsung dilempar dengan manis oleh Sasuke. Harapannya buku itu akan langsung menghantam wajah pria berkulit tan sahabatnya, namun harapannya meleset. Buku itu berhasil ditangkap saat iris safire itu terbuka di waktu yang tepat.

"Ne, _Teme _melempar-lempar buku itu bukan kebiasaan yang baik tahu!" Jawabnya malas. Dengan enggan dia lalu berdiri dari tempat tidur lalu mengambil kursi lain di sudut kamarnya untuk duduk di dekat Sasuke.

Sasuke memberi pandangan menuntut. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku, _Dobe_."

"Aku mendengar semuanya dan aku tidak peduli."

"Begitukah? Tapi, sepertinya lapangan basket tidak akan semembosankan yang kukira. Para prodigy selalu jadi bumbu menarik dalam sebuah kompetisi. Aku suka itu."

Naruto mengulum senyum kecil. Jadi yang terbaik memang ada dalam darah Uchiha tapi sayang kali ini bukan wilayah dominasinya. "Aku terkesan, lebih lagi kata-kata itu datang dari orang yang tidak bisa bermain basket."

Sasuke cemberut. "Kau benar-benar tahu cara menghancurkan suasana hati, _Dobe_!"

"Ya ya ya, mari kita tinggalkan topik itu. Ada masalah yang harus aku urus besok." Si pirang berubah ke mode seriuas.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran, seingatnya semua telah berjalan sesuai rencana.

Sang sahabat meringis pahit. "Aku kehabisan sarung tangan dan cairan pembersih."

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit lebih dalam.

Terkutuklah pengidap _Germaphobia_ satu ini!

Uchiha bungsu tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya yang super _hiperaktive_ dan ceroboh minta ampun bisa mengidap _germaphobia_ sejak kecil.

Semua karakternya sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dia idap. Sasuke merasa kasihan karena dibalik keriangan Naruto dia mempunyai keterbatasan dibanding orang normal. Ini seperti kutukan untuk sahabatnya. Dia tidak memiliki kebebasan seperti orang lain.

"Ne, _Teme_ ayo temani aku membelinya!" Ajak Naruto sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke seperti anak kecil.

Ini dia satu lagi masalahnya. Pengidap _Germaphobia _biasanya tidak bisa sembarangan disentuh orang lain. Untuk kasus Naruto, si pirang memiliki empat orang yang bisa ditoleransi tubuhnya yaitu ayah dan ibunya sendiri, Iruka guru home _schooling_-nya sejak kecil dan Sasuke.

Gyah!

Sasuke benci dengan hal ini.

Gara-gara hal ini muncul rumor bejat diantara teman-teman lainnya. Demi apapun dia juga tidak tahu kenapa tubuh Naruto begitu tolerir. Dengannya, dia bisa saling menonjok dan memukul sesuka hati tanpa gangguan. Sungguh berbanding terbalik bila Naruto disentuh orang lain, si blonde akan langsung pingsan.

"Lepaskan, beli saja sendiri. Aku juga mau pulang!" Siapapun yang kenal Naruto tahu betapa merepotkannya ketika dia belanja.

"Temani aku _Teme_!"

"Tidak!"

"_Teme _sialan!"

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan teriakan Naruto untuk melangkah pergi dari kamar. Hari ini sudah cukup melelahkan baginya dan sudah cukup pula hari ini berurusan dengan segala sesuatu berbau benda orange.

Sasuke bukan Naruto yang tergila-gila pada basket tapi dia cukup menikmatinya bila hanya menonton. Pemuda raven itu belum bisa membayangkan terlalu jauh bagaimana mereka dalam tim.

Masih terlalu dini.

.

**Hai..hai jumpa lagi. Sekedar pemberitahuan, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari anime Keppeki Danshi! Aoyama-kun. Itu anime sangat menghibur. Bisa coba ditonton kalau belum tahu, silahkan coba tonton.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberikan review. Saya sejujurnya sangat berterimakasih atas apreasiasinya, walau hanya meninggalkan kata 'next, lanjut dll tapi akan lebih baik bila memberi saran yang bermanfaat. **

**Terimakasih**


	3. Latihan Perdana

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Friendshiep & Humor

**Latihan Perdana**

.

.

Siswa kelas dua dibuat menganga ketika sampai di _gym_. Di dalam telah hadir dua orang kelas satu. Bukan masalah kehadiran mereka yang lebih dulu tapi apa yang sedang dilakukan keduanya membuat siswa kelas dua terkejut.

"Yo, _senpai_ akhirnya datang juga!" Sapa Naruto santai di atas tangga sambil mengelap ring basket. Pemuda itu memakai pakaian olahraga panjang, masker dan sepasang sarung tangan lengkap.

Di sudut lain pemuda Sasuke menyiapkan keperluan lain untuk latihan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di situ?"Hyuga meraung sambil menunjuk pemuda bersurai pirang. Siapa yang tidak terkejut melihat ada orang yang repot-repot mengelap ring basket.

"Membersihkan ring, _senpai_," jawabnya tanpa beban.

Siswa kelas dua sesaat dibuat terhenyak untuk menyadari situasi gym milik Seirin yang telah benar-benar bersih. Bukannya _gym_ mereka selama ini kotor tapi ini ….

SUPER . . . SUPER . . . SUPER . . . BERSIH!

Dalam hitungan jam penampakan gym milik Seirin sudah seperti lobi hotel bintang lima!

Aida Riko yang pertama ingat. "Namikaze-_kun_, kau yang melakukan semua ini?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Menjaga kebersihan adalah bagian dirinya yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Semua kegiatan itu normal untuknya. Terlebih lagi hari ini turun hujan tentu dia tidak akan lebih bisa diam dari biasanya. Lama-lama _senpai _akan terbiasa," kata Sasuke sambil mendorong troli yang berisi bola basket tanpa mempedulikan segala tingkah sahabatnya. Ini umum untuk orang pengidap _germaphobia_dan ini belum apa-apa.

Rasa iba tiba-tiba muncul di benak siswa kelas dua. Pasti bukan perkara mudah hidup dengan keterbatasan seperti itu. Mereka belum bisa membayangkan bagaimana cara pemuda itu akan bermain basket.

Tidak lama kemudian siswa kelas satu datang dan sama seperti para_ senpai_ kelas dua mereka dibuat takjub. Entah karena apa, siswa kelas satu yang datang lebih sedikit dari kemarin.

"Sugoi, bersihnya!" Hiroshi Fukuda si siswa kelas satu mecolekkan jarinya di berambut spike dengan tinggi 180 cm itu berdecak kagum.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya siswa kelas satu lain berambut cokelat. Namanya Furihata Kouki.

Semua siswa kelas dua langsung menunjuk si pirang yang kini asyik membersihkan bola dengan sikat.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Kecuali Kuroko semua siswa kelas satu bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

Naruto menarik maskernya begitu tahu rekan kelas satunya telah datang. Dengan senyuman cerah dia mengangkat bolanya yang baru dibersihkan. "Membersihkannya-_ttebayo_!"

". . . . ."

Ada keheningan tidak terelakkan. Sasuke menghela nafas, dia harus menjelaskan sebelum mereka bingung. "Dia mengidap _germahobia_."

Kagami menyela. "Ger-ma, germa- apa itu?"

Istilah alien apa itu? Mulut Kagami sampai tidak bisa mengejanya dengan benar.

"_Germaphobia_, Kagami-_kun_. Intinya Namikaze-_kun_ tidak tahan segala sesuatu yang kotor dan dia suka bersih-bersih. Dia memiliki kondisi berbeda dengan kita," kata Riko menjelaskan sesederhana mungkin.

Riko tidak lupa memberi beberapa penjelasan tambahan bagi murid kelas satu tentang kondisi Namikaze dengan harapan mereka mengerti. Semalam dia telah melakukan riset kecil tentang pengidap _germahobia_ dan dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Dia berharap Namikaze juga akan punya sesuatu istimewa. Ini akan jadi pengalaman pertamanya juga mempunyai anggota pengidap _germahobia_ di tim.

Semua kelas satu mengangguk paham dan sama seperti siswa kelas 2, mereka hanya bisa ikut berempati.

Tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain, ada sepasang mata berwarna biru langit memandang Namikaze lebih lama. Meski tampak kosong, iris biru itu menyiratkan perasaan kagum. _"Kami sama-sama menyukai bola basket."_

Sesuai rencana, setelah penjelasan dan pengenalan dasar-dasar tentang permainan bola basket akan ada pertandingan uji coba.

Riko telah siap dengan peluitnya dan sebelum pertandingan dimulai dia memberi beberapa instruksi. "Uchiha-_kun _ini tugas pertamamu sebagai calon manajer. Amati baik-baik dan temukan sesuatu yang bisa berguna dalam pertandingan. Namikaze-_kun _untuk sementara kau mengamati permainan. Sisanya bermainlah melawan kelas 2. Jangan ragu menunjukkan segala kemampuanmu."

Di tepi lapangan Sasuke juga sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk bekerja pertama kali. Dia sudah mencatat nama-nama kelas 1 dan 2 yang bertanding.

Siswa kelas dua memakai rompi biru, terdiri dari Tscuchida Satoshi, Mitobe Rinnosuke, Koganei Shinji, Izuki Shun dan Hyuga Junpei. Di sisi lain ada siswa kelas satu mereka mengenakan rompi kuning. Mereka adalah Fukuda Hiroshi, Kawahara Koichi, Furihata Kouki, Kagami Taiga.

Satu nama terakhir berhasil mengulik rasa penasaran Sasuke, Kuroko Tetsuya. Satu nama yang hampir dilupakannya bila tidak ditulis. Dia penasaran apa yang mampu dilakukan pemuda dalam permainan?

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke Kagami. Pemuda harimau satu ini sepertinya boleh juga, dia terlihat sangat percaya diri dengan wajah penuh kesombongan.

_Tip off_ dimulai. Riko melemparkan bola basket ke udara disertai tiupan peluit sebagai tanda dimulainya permainan.

Kagami dan Mitobe melompat bersamaan untuk merebut bola pertama. Kagami melompat lebih tinggi dan berhasil mendapatkannya. Bola dilempar ke belakang untuk diterima Kawahara.

Dia menggiring bola maju untuk menembus pertahanan lawan. Kawahara berhenti sedetik untuk mengamati situasi. Semua siswa kelas dua telah membayangi rekan satu timnya. Fukuda sebagai _center_sudah dibayangi Tscucida. Di Sisi berlawanan dua _senpai_-nya, Izuki dan Koganei telah menghadang dan di sisi dalam Hyuga telah berjaga.

Kawahara melihat Kagami telah masuk ke area pertahanan dan melambai ke arahnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia melempar bolanya pada Kagami. Si merah menangkap dengan tepat seolah tidak terganggu dengan Mitobe yang membayangi. Berputar badan, Kagami melompat lalu memasukan ke ring secara brutal.

Siswa kelas lainnya terpesona. Riko terperangah, Naruto meringis prihatin sementara Sasuke menatap malas.

Di sudut lain, Naruto lebih memperhatikan _senpai_-nya Mitobe yang ditubruk secara kasar dari pada _dunk_gila dari Kagami. _"Orang itu benar-benar lebih banyak mengandalkan naluri."_

Permainan dimulai kembali. Dan lagi-lagi mereka diperlihatkan kekuatan gila dari calon _Ace Seirin_. Poin berturut-turut kelas satu terus bertambah dan semuanya dari _dunk_. Terlihat menjanjikan, namun itu hanya permulaan.

Aida Riko meniup peluitnya setelah satu _dunk_Kagami masuk lagi. Riko menatap serius pada jalannya permainan. Tidak butuh kepintaran lebih untuk menilai jalannya pertandingan antara _junior_ melawan _senior_. Kelas 2 bermain sebagai tim sementara kelas satu terlalu berpusat dan bergantung pada Kagami.

"Kurasa pertunjukkan akan segera berakhir. Tidak mungkin para _senpai _akan diam saja digempur satu orang kelas satu," ucap Naruto pada Sasuke. Si pirang asyik mengamati jalannya pertandingan disamping manajer berambut hitam.

Sesuai prediksi Naruto, kelas dua mulai melancarkan aksinya dengan membayangi Kagami. Koganei, Izuki dan Hyuga secara sigap menjaga begitu bola berada di tangan kepala merah. Tiga lawan satu, Kagami terkepung oleh _senpai-_nya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika bola berhasil direbut kelas 2. Para _senpai_ mulai menunjukkan kelasnya, tembakan tiga angka dilakukan oleh Hyuga setelah berhasil mencuri dari si merah. Pendatang baru terlihat kesusahan bergerak karena penjagaan ketat dari Koganei dan Izuki.

Sasuke lalu mencatat sesuatu di bukunya.

Reputasi sang kakak kelas bukan hisapan jempol belaka. Walau mereka gagal di _Inter High_tapi untuk ukuran tim basket yang baru saja dibentuk adalah hal luar biasa. Anak baru seperti Kagami masih terlalu dini untuk bisa sombong.

Keadaan semakin gawat untuk kelas satu. Satu-satunya mesin pencetak poin terkekang bahkan sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan memegang bola. Poin dengan cepat berubah, keadaan telah berbalik dengan skor 15-31 untuk keunggulan siswa kelas 2 di _Quarter_ ke tiga.

"Mereka kuat sekali."

"Aku merasa kita tidak akan menang."

"Rasanya tidak mungkin."

Keluh Fukuda, Kawahara dan Furihata bergantian. Hal itu tentu didengar oleh rekan se-timnya yang lain, Kagami Taiga.

Cukup! Si merah mulai merasa marah. Dia benar-benar merasa kesal karena permainannya dihentikan dan kini ditambah dengan keputus asaan timnya. Pertandingan ini belum apa-apa dan rekan setimnya sudah menyerah.

"Tidak mungkin? Bicara apa kau?" Penuh emosi dia meluapkan kemarahannya. Kagami secara kasar menarik tubuh Furihata yang lebih kecil.

"Hei-hei . . si bodoh itu memperkeruh suasana." Naruto mulai merasakan suasana panas di tim kelas satu.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak terkejut bila permainan tim kelas satu akan berantakan. Mereka masih baru dan tidak semua mempunyai _basic_ dasar yang bagus. Itu bisa dimaklumi. Anak Amerika, dia bagus tapi sangat terlihat jelas masih mentah untuk bermain secara tim. Untuk Kuroko, aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya dalam tim. Dia seperti menghilang di lapangan," ucap Sasuke tanpa melepas pandangannya pada pertandingan.

Riko yang berdiri tidak jauh bisa mendengar percakapan itu dan dalam hati bersorak senang karena dia menemukan manajer yang cocok. Uchiha akan jadi senjata lain di luar lapangan.

Pertandingan berjalan semakin menarik setelah Kuroko berhasil mendinginkan kepala Kagami. Kuroko berbicara sesuatu pada tim dan itu tampaknya berhasil menenangkan suasana.

Serangan kelas satu dimulai lagi dari belakang, Fukuda sebagai _center_ mulai menggiring bola. Dia mulai bergerak tapi Tscuchida mengawalnya secara ketat. Dia tidak mungkin bisa lolos, melihat situasi dia melihat sedikit celah pada rekan berambut biru muda.

Awalnya tampak keraguan di benak tim kelas 1 ketika Kuroko meminta bola untuk dioper padanya. Dia masih ragu, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan. Menepis pikiran _negative_, Fukuda mengoper bola pada Kuroko.

Ya, pada Kuroko!

Fukuda sangat yakin operannya diberikan pada Kuroko bukan pada Furihata yang ada di dalam arena tiga poin milik kelas dua.

Ada keheningan menakutkan ketika Furihata memasukkan bola ke ring. Tidak ada yang tahu darimana _pass_ itu datang. Dan keanehan makin terjadi ketika banyak _pass _misterius diterima anggota kelas tahu.

"Hoi-hoi, ini aku yang lupa caranya berhitung atau memang ada setan di tim kelas satu. Aku hanya bisa menemukan empat orang di tim ini." Iris safire Naruto sibuk menghitung ulang pemain berompi kuning dilapangan. Belum pernah dia melihat pertandingan bola basket dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Riko mengamati lebih detail. "Kau tidak lupa caranya berhitung Namikaze-_kun, _ini semua terjadi karena Kuroko-_kun._Dia memanfaatkan hawa keberadaanya yang lemah untuk mengoper. Kuroko-_kun_menyentuh bola dengan jeda waktu yang singkat dan memberikan operan akurat pada rekan setimnya. Dia menguasai teknik yang disebut _Misdirection. _Teknik mengalihkan perhatian orang lain dengan memanfaatkan kecepatan tangan,_"_jawab Riko untuk memperjelas.

Naruto mengangguk, sedikit memahami cara Kuroko beroperasi setelah sang pelatih memberi penjelasan.

"Seperti yang dilakukan oleh seorang pesulap? Keterampilan kecepatan tangan. Aku tidak menyangka trik itu bisa dipakai dalam dunia basket."

"Ada yang bisa membantuku? Aku bahkan belum bisa menemukannya." Sang manajer baru dibuat terhenyak.

Tiga orang di sisi lapangan harus mengakui pertandingan ini menarik. Selain fakta kemampuan Kuroko yang diperlihatkan mereka juga harus menerima dengan lapang dada mantan siswa Teiko itu buruk dalam segala hal kecuali mengoper. Setiap manusia pasti punya kelebihan dan kekurangan, hal itu juga berlaku untuk Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemain Bayangan dari Teiko.

"Kurasa malam ini aku harus mulai memancing ikan!" Semangat Sasuke mulai membara dan dia bertekad akan mencari tahu secara detail kemampuan _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Riko mendengarnya. "Banyak ikan besar di luar sana Uchiha-_kun _dan kau sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

"Ini semakin menarik."

Ditengah pertandingan, keduanya semakin terlibat dalam percakapan yang menarik. Pelatih dan Manajer Seirin tampak berada dalam kapal yang sama dalam membangun sebuah tim yang kuat.

Di sisi lain, si pengidap germaphobia sudah pucat mendengar rencana sang sahabat dan pelatih. Ini salah dirinya menyatukan dua orang sadis dalam satu wilayah. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan penyiksaan macam apa yang akan tim Seirin terima.

"Ini Bencana!" Naruto tanpa sadar berteriak panik yang untungnya tidak digubris oleh Sasuke dan Riko.

Peluit akhir dibunyikan. Pertandingan selesai dengan kemenangan untuk siswa kelas satu. Riko memberikan evaluasi pada akhir pertandingan. Dia memberikan banyak catatan untuk kinerja kelas satu yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna.

Riko lalu beralih memandang satu-satunya pirang. "Namikaze-_kun_!"

"Hai!" Panggilan itu seperti alarm di kepala si pirang.

"Kau belum melakukan apapun setelah pemanasan. Tentunya kau tidak akan menyia-nyiakan energi yang belum digunakan, bukan?" Riko menyeringai sambil melemparkan bola basket pada pemuda pirang. Jelas sekali, sesi latihan ini masih jauh dari kata selesai. Sang pelatih masih punya rencana lain di balik bajunya.

Bola itu mendarat mulus di kedua tangan yang dilapisi sarung tangan. "Kupikir latihan sudah selesai."

"Ayo, sekarang giliranmu."

Bersambung

* * *

Terimakasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa berikan saran dan masukan.

Salam hangat An Narra


	4. Opera Sabun dalam Basket

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Friendshiep & Humor

**Opera Sabun dalam Basket**

Bola itu mendarat mulus di kedua tangan yang dilapisi sarung tangan. "Kupikir latihan sudah selesai."

"Ayo, sekarang giliranmu." Riko tersenyum licik dengan satu tangan berkacak pinggang. "Anak kelas satu kembali ke lapangan dan lawan Namikaze-kun!"

"APAAAA!" Kecuali Sasuke anak kelas satu berteriak.

"Curang!" Teriak Naruto seketika.

Sasuke tidak bereaksi, mata hitamnya diam-diam menatap pelatih Seirin penuh selidik. Uchiha bungsu mencoba menebak apa maksud Naruto diminta melawan lima sekaligus. _"Mungkinkah dia tahu?"_

"Cepat berikan kami pertunjukkan satu putaran anak-anak atau kalian akan mendapatkan hal terburuk dalam hidupmu! " Perintah Hyuga penuh aura mengancam. Kapten tim Seirin sudah tahu rencana Riko, mereka sudah mendiskusikan hal ini sebelumnya dan saat inilah waktu yang paling tepat.

"Tapi _senpai_ itu tidak adil!" Protes Naruto tidak terima. Satu lawan lima? Apa yang dipikirkan kakak kelasnya itu?

Pelatih Seirin menatap garang. "Kau menentangku Namikaze-_kun_? Ne, jadi ini pemberontakan pertamamu, bahkan sebelum kau resmi jadi anggota Seirin?"

"Bu-bukan begitu! Tapi-" Si pirang berusaha menyanggah namun tidak mampu menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

Sang kapten masuk mode iblis. Dua ruas buku-buku tangannya mengepal. "Rupanya kita mendapat anggota kelas satu yang pembangkang."

_SERAM! _

Semua anak kelas satu punya pikiran sama. "Hai! _Senpai!_

Siswa baru mengangguk pasrah lalu menuju arena bola basket. Mereka belum tahu apa maksud sesungguhnya dari pelatih perempuan Seirin dan hanya bisa terpaksa mengikutinya. Yang jelas satu lawan lima itu sangat berlebihan.

Kuroko masih mencoba mencerna situasi. Iris birunya mengamati baik-baik rekan sesama kelas satu yang kini melangkah ke tengah lapangan. Sebagai tipe pengamat dia merasa akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik hari ini.

"Aku siap," kata Naruto dengan suara setenang mungkin dari tengah lapangan. Dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia mampu. Jika dinding pertama ini tidak bisa dilewatinya maka semakin sulit keinginannya tercapai.

Lima lawannya telah menyebar ke posisinya masing-masing. Kelas satu yang maju memiliki formasi sama dengan yang melawan kelas 2.

Seperti pada pertandingan pertama, satu sosok yang paling bersemangat diantara yang lain adalah Kagami Taiga. Kepala merah itu bahkan menyeringai seperti orang bodoh.

"Ayo, pirang. Tunjukkan kekuatanmu," tantang Kagami penuh kesombongan.

"Ck, tentu saja. Memangnya untuk apa aku disini," jawabnya tidak mau kalah.

Naruto menghela napas sekali lagi untuk mengumpulkan ketenangan.

"Aku mulai."

Aksi si pirang dimulai dari _mendribble_ bola dengan tangan kanan. Posisi badannya merendah, dia membuka kaki selebar bahu dengan lutut menekuk. Pantulan bolanya stabil dengan dengan tempo yang cepat. Tidak seperti pemula yang masih perlu fokus melihat bola saat _mendribble_, iris biru matanya sudah fokus mengamati posisi lawan di depan.

Riko terkesan dengan tampilan pertama yang ditunjukkan Naruto.

Penderita _Germaphobia_ ini tahu **barangnya**.

Pemilik iris biru lain terhenyak. _"Posisi tubuhnya lebih baik dari Kagami!"_

Naruto mulai.

Dia mulai melakukan _dribble_ bola untuk maju ke depan lalu memindahkannya ke samping pada sisi bagian luar untuk membawa bola. Lawan pertamanya adalah Fukuda.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lewat." Fukuda bergerak menghadang pemuda _Germaphobia_.

Tidak sampai mendekat si pirang melakukan _crossover _ke sisi lain dan dengan cepat menghilang dari pandangan Fukuda. Pria jangkung terperanjat sesaat, awalnya dia begitu yakin akan bisa menghadang Namikaze karena si pirang memulai dengan kecepatan lambat dalam bergerak.

Satu terlewat tapi dua lain masih menunggu di depan Naruto.

Kawahara dan Furihata mendekat, sayangnya hal sama juga terjadi pada keduanya, Naruto mengindari mereka tanpa tersentuh. Tanpa membiarkan tubuhnya tersentuh, Naruto membuat tipuan sehingga Kawahara dan Furihara mati langkah.

Sekarang dia hanya berjarak sekitar lima meter dari ring. Ada lawan tak terlihat disana dan dirinya tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dipindahkannya posisi bola dari tangan kanan ke kiri lalu dia berputar badan untuk menembak ke ring tanpa ambil posisi.

Bola melambung tinggi dengan rotasi tak beraturan menuju ring. Detik itu juga semua _atensi_ tertuju pada bola dan melupakan pirang kelas satu yang sudah berlari menuju ring. Seringai suka cita Naruto sekilas terlihat di bibir si pirang.

Semua mata melihat bola orange melesat tepat ke ring.

Tak!

Bola memantul karena pinggiran. Tapi bukan itu yang menakutkan. Mereka tidak sadar jika si pirang datang untuk mengambil _rebound_ lalu memasukkannya tanpa gangguan.

"Eh?"

Kagami bahkan baru sadar jika dia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Bukan Kagami saja yang terpukul. Pemain bayangan juga masih tidak mencerna apa yang terjadi, dia dilewati begitu saja.

2-0 untuk Namikaze Naruto.

Sungguh di luar dugaan.

"Sudah kuduga, Namikaze-_kun_ juga punya batasnya sendiri," ucap Riko puas. Melihat pemain pirang kelas satu menghindari lawan tanpa tersentuh membuatnya bersemangat dan yang lebih membuatnya senang adalah permainan indah tadi.

Calon manajer mengangguk sependapat. "Jadi kau sudah tahu?"

"Atlet dengan kasus _Germaphobia_ memang langka tapi bukan satu-satunya. Aku sudah mencari informasi dan menemukan ada atlet yang mengalami kasus serupa dengan Namikaze-_kun." _

Informasi yang tidak mengejutkan bagi Sasuke. Dia sudah tahu bahkan sebelum pelatih perempuan Seirin mencari tahu. Sasuke mengetahui siapa atlet yang dimaksud sang pelatih.

Izuki menggosok dagunya. "Jadi ada orang lain, ya?"

Riko membuka telephone genggamnya lalu mengetikkan sesuatu. "Nomor punggung sepuluh dari SMA Fujimi, Aoyama. Pemain inti tim sekolah sekaligus tim inti _Youth Japan_. Dia juga mengidap _Germaphobia_."

"Wooahhh, benarkah?" Koganei terkejut. Dia tadinya sudah pesimis.

"Benar, dan itu artinya masih ada harapan untuk Namikaze_-kun_ bermain normal." Riko menyadari tidak mungkin pertandingan resmi mengizinkan pemainnya menggunakan pakaian layaknya Namikaze sekarang. Dia berpikir, jika Namikaze bisa sebaik ini dengan segala atribut merepotkannya maka dia bisa lebih baik dari ini.

"Kita harus bekerja lebih keras setelah ini, Uchiha-_kun_!" Ajak Riko penuh semangat pada sang manajer.

"Ya, aku yakin kita bisa melakukan sesuatu pada si bodoh itu." Bicara soal nama panggilan, Sasuke awalnya cukup risih dipanggil dengan nama keluarga. Dia memang tumbuh di keluarga yang menjunjung kesopanan tapi tidak sesopan itu untuk urusan pertemanan. Apa mau di kata, sekolah Seirin juga punya budaya sendiri.

Mereka semua lalu fokus lagi pertandingan. Sebentar saja mereka beralih, Namikaze telah di depan ring lagi dan kini berduel dengan Kagami.

_One_ on _one. _

Murni satu lawan satu karena Kuroko yang datang membantu berhasil dilewati. Merah dan biru saling menatap sengit.

Tidak seperti melawan empat lainnya, tidak mudah bagi Naruto untuk melewati Kagami kali ini. Entah mengapa Kagami terlihat berbeda dari yang tadi.

Naruto melakukan tipuan ke kanan lalu bergerak cepat ke kiri. Kagami terlihat mati langkah karena si pirang telah bebas. Tanpa ada yang menganggu Naruto akan melakukan _dunk_.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!"

Bola yang tadinya sudah sampai di bibir ring ditampar oleh Kagami. Bola orange terlepas dari tangan Naruto bersamaan dengan dua tubuh yang saling bertubrukan.

Kagami menyeringai sombong sementara Naruto terjatuh.

Tapi reaksi yang ditunjukkan Naruto adalah sesuatu yang aneh. Selepas jatuh bukannya bangkit, Naruto justru terduduk dengan mata kosong menatap lantai. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

Naruto mengalami tremor.

Kagami menatap ngeri dan menjadi panik. "Oi...oi... Kau kenapa? Pelatih! Namikaze!"

Teriakan si anak Amerika berhasil menyita seluruh orang.

Dipinggir lapangan Sasuke Uchiha menghela pasrah. "Sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi."

Ini baru dua menit berjalan dan pertandingan harus diakhiri dengan cara tidak elit. Para _senpai _dan rekan-rekannya sudah terlihat panik dengan keadaan Naruto.

"Uchiha-_kun! _Lakukan sesuatu!" Perintah Riko panik dari tengah lapangan. Dia baru sadar hanya dia yang masih tertinggal di pinggir lapangan. Sasuke lalu berjalan mengambil botol minum di tas sang sahabat.

Sasuke berjalan santai ke arah kerumunan. Sebagai orang yang paling pengalaman dengan Naruto dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan si bodoh itu harus mulai membayarnya lebih banyak setelah ini.

"Minggir!" Perintahnya pada yang lain. Semua memberi ruang pada Sasuke. Manajer dengan sigap membuka penutup botol.

Byur!

"EHHHHH!"

Tim Seirin terkejut bukan main dengan tindakan si manajer. Bukannya memberi bantuan dia justru bisa memperburuk keadaan. Tanpa raut penyesalan, manajer bersurai unik itu baru saja menyiram sebotol air mineral ke wajah Namikaze.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN _TEME_ SIALAN!"

Sasuke tersenyum jahat. "Menyadarkanmu, _Dobe_. Apalagi?"

Tim Seirin hanya bisa menatap takjub. Semudah itu bagi Uchiha Sasuke menyadarkan Namikaze Naruto.

Lima menit berikutnya tim Seirin harus secara suka rela mendengar kontes saling memaki kata kotor terjadi di _gym_. Dua sahabat saling berteriak dan mereka tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melerai. Akhirnya, Riko sendiri turun tangan untuk menghentikan keduanya bertengkar. Dua pukulan dilayangkan (walau satunya gagal) pada akhirnya berhasil menghentikan perdebatan.

"Ne, Uchiha-_kun_ dan Namikaze-_kun _kalian tidak akan mengulangi hal ini, bukan?" Sang pelatih bertanya manis dengan mode setan.

"Ha-hai!" Balas Naruto.

.

.

"Terimakasih, banyak!" Ucap sang pelayan perempuan kepada pelanggannya. Pria bersurai merah itu cuek membawa nampan yang kini jadi pusat perhatian pelanggan lain. Dua puluh burger tertata menggunung di nampan yang dibawa dengan mudah menuju ke salah satu kursi kosong di dekat jendela.

Di luar, langit jingga telah menghiasi Kota Tokyo dan itu jadi pemandangan yang ingin dinikmati oleh pemuda bersurai merah sembari memakan burger. Kagami lalu duduk, tanpa mempedulikan suasana sekitar, dia menggigit burgernya. Mata merahnya berpaling ke depan ketika merasa janggal.

"_Domo!"_

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi dia tersedak ketika melihat pemuda berhawa tipis. "Sejak kapan?" Tapi, rasanya percuma menanyakan hal itu. Kagami mengubah pertanyaan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku sudah disini sejak tadi. Aku suka vanilla shake restoran ini," jawabnya retoris tanpa ekspresi.

"Carilah tempat lain!" Usirnya kasar.

"Tidak mau," jawab Kuroko tidak mau mengalah.

Pemuda kecil ini benar-benar membuat Kagami kesal. Sama seperti pertemuan sebelumnya mereka akan berbicara omong kosong sebelum salah satu ada yang mengalah. Walau kesal, tapi pemuda yang besar di Amerika sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan siapapun.

Dia melempar satu burger pada Kuroko. "Buatmu! Jangan salah sangka, aku tidak berminat dengan orang sepertimu yang tidak becus bermain basket. Tapi, harus aku akui, permainanmu boleh juga."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, dia tidak tersinggung dengan perkataan arogan Kagami. "Terimakasih."

Makan malam di Maji Burger terasa singkat karena mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Percakapan baru mulai di buka ketika mereka pulang. Takdir sepertinya sedang banyak bermain dengan hidup mereka, nyatanya arah rumah keduanya secara kebetulan sama.

Topik utama tentu saja tentang _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang dikenal sebagai kelompok monster atlet basket tingkat pelajar di Jepang. Tapi, ada juga hal lain yang menganggu Kagami dan kebetulan subjek orangnya ada di sini.

"Sebenarnya ada yang menganggu pikiranku."

Kuroko menoleh pada Kagami.

"Tadi, ketika melawan Namikaze, apa yang terjadi?"

Mantan pemain Teiko mengalihkan pandangan ke jalan, dia tidak ingin ekspresinya dilihat rekan berkepala merah. "Tak kusangka Kagami_-kun_ yang bodoh memperhatikan hal ini."

"OI ! APA KATAMU!"

Kuroko mengabaikan teriakan itu. "Namikaze-kun mengetahui keberadaanku didekatnya."

Kagami terheran, tadinya dia ingin menjawab tapi Kuroko sudah terlebih dahulu memberi jawaban lanjut.

"Aku tidak tahu itu hanya kebetulan atau dia memang mengetahuinya. Jarang ada pemain yang bisa adaptasi dengan keberadaanku dengan cepat."

"Dan kau terkejut karena itu?"  
Kuroko mengangguk.

"Jangan dipikirkan, orang itu ada tim kita. Bukan musuh dan tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan," jawabnya pada Kuroko. Kagami merasa tidak perlu ada alasan khawatir pada Namikaze selama mereka ada di tim yang sama.

Kuroko mengangguk lagi.

Harus diakui keduanya Namikaze punya potensi yang bisa dikembangkan terlepas _germaphobia_ yang diidap. Apa yang ditunjukkan tadi sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa si pirang adalah orang yang pantas. Kagami dan Kuroko terus mengobrol banyak hal dan baru berhenti karena mata mereka teralihkan pada sosok di halte.

Menunggu di halte adalah rutinitas umum masyarakat Jepang tapi akan aneh bila kau menunggu sementara kau membawa sepeda. Di sana, duduk sendiri Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hoi! Uchiha!" Sapa Kagami sambil melambai.

"_Domo_, Uchiha-_kun_." kata Kuroko memberi salam begitu jarak mereka sudah dekat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Sebelah alisnya terangkat heran melihat kepala merah dan biru.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya itu padamu!" Jawab Kagami kesal. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi manajer tim Seirin ini juga sedikit aneh. Kagami merasakan aura kuat dari pemuda ini. Walau dia tahu Uchiha tidak bisa bermain basket tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa mengabaikan nalurinya

"Aku menunggu beberapa temanku," jawabnya singkat.

Kuroko memperhatikan _paper bag _di samping tempat duduk pemuda bernetra onix. Tas itu berisi DVD yang Kuroko perkirakan berjumlah belasan.

Pemuda bersurai biru muda sangat penasaran karena ada label nama sekolah di atasnya. "Ini apa Uchiha-kun?"

Sasuke melirik paper bag warna warna merah disampingnya. "Oh, itu. Itu rekaman pertandingan beberapa SMA dan SMP di Tokyo."

Kagami dan Kuroko terheran.

"Memangnya untuk apa itu?" Tanya Kagami.

"Membangun informasi," jawab pria raven cuek.

Jawaban itu menyegel pikiran mereka. Sekarang Kagami dan Kuroko mengerti bila dia memilih jadi manajer. Uchiha benar-benar cocok untuk pekerjaan ini.

**Bersambung**

**Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca . . .terima kasih yang sudah memberikan review, follow dan fav. Saya sejujurnya sangat berterimakasih atas apreasiasinya, walau hanya meninggalkan kata 'next, lanjut dll tapi akan lebih baik bila memberi saran yang bermanfaat. Kalau bingung memberi review boleh hanya dibaca saja kok, atau PM saja kalau mau curhat ^_^. **

**Aku bangsat? Yuhuuuuuuu, **_**yes I am. Thank you.**_

**Siapa yang lagi stress UNBK? Memangnya ada apa dengan UNBK? #maaf saya kudet , efek sudah tidak sekolah.**

_**Word**_**nya dipanjangin? Ya bisa, tapi updatenya setengah tahun sekali mau? #bercanda. Entahlah tidak janji, saya sedang berusaha bisa update rutin terlepas jumlah wordnya. Saya juga sedang berusaha menaikkan **_**mood **_**untuk nulis, jadi tolong dibantu. **

**Semoga harimu menyenangkan! Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf . . .**


	5. Perang Akan Dimulai

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Friendshiep & Humor

.

.

**Perang Akan Dimulai**

Hampir seminggu ajaran baru telah dimulai dan hampir seminggu pula anak kelas satu tergabung di tim basket Seirin. Tidak banyak peristiwa yang terjadi tapi ada satu gagasan penting yang bisa ditarik oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Tim ini dipenuhi oleh para idiot basket. Senin pagi kemarin puncaknya. Mereka diminta berkumpul di atap sekolah pada pukul 08.40. Siswa kelas satu diminta berteriak di depan seluruh sekolah untuk serius menjadi juara nasional.

Bagi Sasuke ini tindakan memalukan dan dia tidak percaya juga melakukan hal serupa. Untunglah guru segera datang menyelamatkan mukanya. Tapi itu belum apa-apa, pagi ini seluruh siswa Seirin dihebohkan dengan tulisan besar di tengah lapangan yang berbunyi **'menjadi nomor satu di jepang.'**

"Sulit dipercaya aku akan terjebak dengan kalian untuk beberapa tahun ke depan," keluh Sasuke sembari memandangi tulisan dari jendela kelas I-A.

Naruto dan Kawahara menertawakan keluhan Sasuke. Kawahara Koichi, rekan lain kelas satu sekarang masuk ke lingkup keduanya. Ketiganya kebetulan ada di kelas yang sama dan membuat mereka berinteraksi lebih banyak daripada yang lain.

"Bersemangatlah _Teme! _Bukan kau yang akan menderita di sini," kata Naruto untuk meringankan suasana hati sahabatnya.

"Aku yakin kita akan dapat banyak pengalaman menyenangkan." Kawahara memberi kata-kata penyemangat pada sang raven. Dia sudah mulai punya gagasan tentang bagaimana kepribadian dua orang ini setelah beberapa hari saling berinteraksi. Sifat Uchiha dan Namikaze layaknya bumi dan langit. Saling bertolak belakang tapi anehnya menjadi sahabat baik.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Lebih banyak idiot bola basket disekitarku."

Bagi Sasuke, tim Seirin sejak awal adalah tim yang menarik. Tim ini belum genap dua tahun dibentuk, tapi pada turnamen perdana di Kanto berhasil melaju ke semifinal. Jumlah anggotanya masih sangat sedikit bahkan dengan tambahan kelas satu baru, jumlah anggotanya masih di bawah dua puluh. Bukan itu saja yang menarik, tim basket Seirin dilatih oleh perempuan yang duduk di kelas 2. Fakta yang masih sulit dipercaya sampai sekarang.

Dua orang di depannya tertawa kecil. Tanpa sadar bel masuk telah berbunyi. Pelajaran pertama kebetulan adalah P.E. Minggu ini akan jadi praktek perdana mereka di lapangan karena minggu lalu mereka masih memasuki masa orientasi. Ketiganya segera berganti baju dan tentunya si pirang memakai pakaian khususnya sendiri.

Naruto mendapat tatapan aneh dari anak-anak lain di ruang ganti, tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya.

Kawahara menatap heran. "Apa kau nyaman dengan pakaian itu?"

Penderita _Germaphobia_ memakai model pakaian olahraga panjang dan sarung tangan yang sama persis digunakan ketika latihan perdana. Pembedanya hanya warna dan corak yang sesuai seragam olahraga Seirin.

"Ini lebih baik daripada aku harus bersentuhan dengan **barang-barang** kotor itu."

Kawahara berjengit ngeri dengan ekpresi si pirang yang berubah tiba-tiba. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana iris safire yang kekanakan menampilkan sorot jijik dalam sekejap. _'Barang-barang kotor katanya? Apa kami juga termasuk?'_

Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Tidak ada yang cukup bersih bagimu."

"Ne, kau memang yang paling mengerti Sasuke-_kun_." Naruto berkata dengan suara dibuat-buat dan mengedipkan mata nakal untuk menggoda.

"Serius _Dobe! _Wajahmu terlihat menjijikan."

Sang sahabat bertahan dengan wajah itu. Dia tidak mau melewatkan hiburannya untuk menganggu Sasuke. "Tidak, Sasuke-kun! Aku tampan!"

Sasuke mulai kesal. "Singkirkan wajah busukmu atau aku menghajarmu!"

"Kyaaaaaa! Sasuke_-sama _akan memperkosaku!" Naruto berteriak layaknya perempuan teraniaya dan itu benar-benar mengganggu. Uchiha bungsu tanpa peringatan melayangkan pukulan ke kepala si pirang namun dapat dihindari dengan baik.

Naruto tahu menggoda sahabatnya bukanlah tanpa konsekuensi. Dia harus melarikan diri sejauh mungkin jika ingin selamat. Si pirang langsung kabur dari ruang ganti dengan cepat dan tentunya tanpa menyentuh yang lain.

Uchiha tidak tinggal diam dan segera berlari mengejar. Si _germaphobia _mungkin pelari cepat tapi Uchiha rupanya juga lebih cepat. Semua anak laki-laki kelas 1A bisa memastikan hal itu setelah tidak berselang lama mereka mendengar rintihan permintaan tolong dari pemuda blonde.

Catatan untuk mereka. Jangan menggoda Uchiha Sasuke!

Kelas P.E berlangsung lancar tanpa insiden. Pada jam itu Hiroki, _sensei _mereka menjelaskan beberapa hal penting termasuk kondisi rekan mereka yang berbeda. Sontak semua mata mengarah pada si pirang yang kini wajahnya memerah karena malu. Keluarga Namikaze sudah secara khusus memberi tahu detail kondisi putranya pada pihak sekolah dan kabar baiknya sekolah ini menerima dengan terbuka.

Sungguh nasib baik dan tampaknya nasib baik masih berlanjut padanya. Setelah mendapat penjelasan dari sensei, rekan-rekan kelasnya justru memberi dukungan moril dengan kata-kata penyemangat. Naruto terharu dan dia berjanji untuk berusaha tindak membuat rekan-rekannya repot.

Jam P.E selesai dan siswa kelas 1 A segera berganti pakaian. Trio kelas 1A bersiap ke kantin tapi terhenti oleh Sasuke yang terdiam menatap _smartphone_ miliknya.

Pesan itu dari Riko Aida. "Aku dipanggil Aida-_senpai._"

Keduanya reflek mendekat. "Ada apa _Teme_?"

Sasuke menggedikkan bahu, dia juga belum tahu. "Entahlah, aku hanya diminta ke kelasnya. Sebaiknya aku segera kesana."

Sasuke memberikan salam perpisahan singkat pada keduanya lalu berjalan ke luar.

"Uchiha-_kun_!" Sungguh melegakan ketika Riko rupanya telah menunggu di depan kelas hingga dia tidak perlu mengetuk pintu kelas si senior. Sudah cukup dengan kecanggungan yang timbul dengan kehadirannya di lorong siswa kelas dua.

"Ya, _senpai_?" Sasuke bertanya tidak yakin. Dia perlu curiga pada kakak kelasnya karena menampilkan senyum lebar yang menyaingi sang sahabat.

Riko menarik tangan sang manajer dan meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas. "Tugas pertamamu. Jangan sampai gagal, oke!"

Sang pelatih tidak lupa memberikan tepukan penyemangat ke bahunya sebelum melenggang pergi dengan santai. Pertemuan yang benar-benar singkat.

Iris onix sang Uchiha segera membaca sekilas apa yang ada ditangan.

"Tugas pertama katanya." Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, sepulang sekolah beberapa anggota tim Seirin akan berkumpul. Beberapa siswa kelas dua baru saja keluar dari kelas. Hyuuga, Izuki dan Furihata yang terlihat menuju ke ruang basket bersama.

"WHOAAAAAHH! AP-APAAN INI!" Teriakan kapten tim basket menggema begitu dia masuk ke ruang klub basket. Izuki dan Kogenei ikut tercengang keduanya melihat apa yang membuat pemuda berkacamata berteriak.

Lagi-lagi kejutan telah menanti.

Ruang klub basket tertata sangat rapi, bersih mengkilat dengan bau yang sangat segar. Benda-benda yang semula berserakan tertata dan dalam keadaan bersih. Seluruh siswa kelas dua terkagum dengan kondisi ruang klub mereka.

"Selamat siang _senpai_!"

Rupanya sudah ada siswa kelas satu, di sana yaitu Kawahara dan Furihata. Setelah dinyatakan resmi bergabung, siswa kelas satu sudah diperbolehkan masuk ke ruang tim basket SMA Seirin. Ini pertama kalinya mereka menginjakkan kakinya di sini.

Izuki memeriksa lokernya. Handuk dan barang-barang di loker semua juga dalam kondisi bersih. "Semuanya bersih! Ini . . . . ah! Tetap saja aku belum terbiasa!" Semua sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Namikaze_-kun_ melakukan semua ini!" Suara penghuni lain terdengar.

"Gyaaaaahhhh!" Lagi-lagi teriakkan menggema di ruang klub Seirin.

Tiga kakak kelas reflek memegang jantungnya ketika melihat pemuda pucat dengan surai biru muda muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kau ingin membunuh kami Kuroko? Jangan muncul tiba-tiba!" Pinta Koganei penuh harap. Adik kelasnya satu ini benar-benar seperti hantu. Jika seperti ini terus mereka bisa terkena serangan jantung.

"Aku sudah disini dari tadi _senpai, _bersama Kawahara_-kun_ dan Furihata_-kun_. Aku bahkan sudah disini ketika masih ada Namikaze_-kun_." Kuroko berkata tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Tetap saja muncullah secara normal!" Kata Izuki mendukung rekan-rekannya.

Kuroko membungkuk sopan. "_Sumimasen."_

Ketiga kakak menghela napas. Lagipula bukan salah si pria bayangan juga jika hawa keberadaannya tipis. Rekrutan tim baru tahun ini benar-benar unik. Ada trio amatir, si pemuda buas Amerika, pengidap _germaphobia, _pemuda bayangan dan manajer atletis tapi tidak bisa bermain basket.

"Tidak masalah, itu juga pasti bukan keinginanmu," jawab Koganei secara bijak. Satu-satunya pria yang mengerti bahasa Mitobe kemudian terpikir sesuatu. "Hei! Apa kalian bisa memikirkan apa yang terjadi bila Namikaze_-kun_ terus membersihkan tempat ini?"

"Tempat ini akan selalu bersih?" Tanya Kawahara secara polos.

Koganei menggeleng.

"Menjadi tempat yang nyaman," jawab Furihata.

Koganei lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Aku tidak akan keberatan berlama-lama disini. Aku bisa membaca novel." Kuroko menjawab untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dan nanti akan tersebar desas-desas hantu penunggu ruang klub basket. Aku bisa membayangkannya!" Ucap Hyuuga lalu tertawa keras.

Kecuali Kuroko dan Koganei mereka tertawa dengan ucapan kapten. Kuroko tampak tidak tersinggung sedangkan Koganei terlihat di jalur yang berbeda dengan semuanya.

"Heiii! Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Hyuuga kau ingat acara di minggu terakhir bulan November tahun lalu?" Tanya Koganei pada kaptennya.

Pria berkacamata berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Deklarasi hari kebersihan di Seirin?" Tanya kapten tidak yakin.

Wajah Koganei seketika bersemangat. "YA! ITU!"

Izuki tersentak. Jawaban Hyuuga berhasil menghidupkan bola lampu di kepalanya. "Penilaian kebersihan setiap kelas dan ruang klub!" Sekarang dia tahu kemana arah pikiran Koganei.

"Namikaze dan _germaphobianya_!" Hyuuga berhasil menghubungkan titik-titik itu.

Reflek tiga pemuda kelas dua melompat senang seolah baru saja memenangkan pertandingan. "KITA AKAN MENANG!"

Ketiga kakak kelas bersorak senang meninggalkan para adik kelas yang kebingungan

"Apa yang kita akan menangkan?" Tanya Furihata menginterupsi kesenangan kakak kelas.

Hyuuga tersenyum jahat. "Di Seirin, setiap tahun akan diadakan penilaian kebersihan untuk kelas dan klub. Bagi kelas dan klub yang dengan penilaian tertinggi akan mendapat hadiah."

"Kelas yang menang bisa mendapatkan voucer belanja akhir tahun sedangkan untuk klub yang menang bisa mendapatkan tiket liburan tiga hari," kata Izuki menambah jawaban Hyuuga.

"Namikaze_-kun! _Akan membawa kita menuju kemenangan!" Kata ketiganya kompak.

Anak kelas satu hanya bisa terhenyak. Mereka tidak tahu ada tradisi itu. Mendengar kakak kelas berencana memanfaatkan Namikaze terdengar kejam.

"Itu terdengar seperti rencana licik, _Senpai. _Memanfaatkan seseorang untuk kepentingan pribadi," kata Kuroko tanpa sensor mengutarakan pikirannya. Mantan pemain Teiko langsung mendapat tatapan tajam yang tidak dihiraukan sama sekali. "Tapi, aku tidak keberatan bila mendapat tiket liburan gratis."

"ITU SAMA SAJA!" Teriak Furihata dan Kawahara bersamaan. Keduanya ingin memarahi Kuroko lebih lanjut tapi tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

"Selamat siang!" Dari balik pintu muncul satu-satunya pirang di tim Seirin. Dia sudah berpakaian lengkap sesuai standar dirinya. Kali ini dia tidak mengenakan jaket, tapi kaus lengan panjang, celana panjang dan sarung tangan berwarna putih.

Namikaze jadi pusat perhatian. "Ada yang salah di wajahku?"

"Tidak ada..." Kicau mereka (kecuali Kuroko) bersamaan untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Selamat siang juga, Namikaze-_kun_." Pirang kelas satu mengangguk singkat. Anehnya dia tidak terkejut dengan keberadaan Kuroko.

Masih memasang wajah ceria Namikaze menunjukkan sebuah majalah di tangan. "Lihat yang kutemukan!"

Furihata mendekat tapi si pirang langsung mundur.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat langsung menyadari kesalahannya. "Maaf aku tidak bermakud."

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti." Penderita _germaphobia_ segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Kalian harus melihatnya! Ini edisi majalah basket yang mengulas _Kiseki no Sedai_. Bahkan mereka di ulas satu persatu disini."

Furihata, Hyuuga dan Izuki tampak penasaran. Sang adik kelas segera menyerahkan majalah tersebut pada kapten.

"Artinya ini edisi ketika Kuroko masih di Teikou!" Hyuuga secara cepat membolak-balik halaman untuk menemukan pemain ke enam yang kini di Seirin.

Si _megane_ dan Furihata terus mencari hingga halaman terakhir namun tidak menemukannya. "Kuroko ...tidak ada?"

Namikaze menoleh ke pria bersurai biru. "Itu juga yang ingin kutanyakan padamu? Kenapa profilmu tidak ada di sana? Apa kau tidak di wawancarai?"

"Mereka melakukannya, tapi sepertinya mereka lupa padaku," kata Kuroko tanpa emosi yang tersirat. Dari ekspresinya dia tampak sama sekali tidak keberatan dilupakan begitu saja.

Naruto tersenyum miris. "Ne, itu menyakitkan."

"Selain itu, aku berbeda dengan mereka berlima. Mereka pemain yang benar-benar berbakat."

"Kau terdengar pesimis. Bakat bukan segalanya tahu," balas Naruto sarkastik. Setelah membaca majalah itu dan melihat reaksi Kuroko si pirang pirang mulai menemukan ide kenapa mereka di sebut sebagai keajaiban.

Pria bertinggi 168 cm tidak menjawab perkataan Namikaze sehingga keheningan sesaat terjadi.

Untunglah Fukuda datang untuk memecah keheningan. Pria itu tergopoh-gopoh ketika membuka pintu. "Dia kembali! Pelatih sudah kembali. Kita akan berlatih tanding."

"Dengan siapa kita akan bertanding?" Hyuuga bertanya pada Fukuda. Dia penasaran karena Riko belum membicarakan apapun mengenai latih tanding.

"Entahlah, dia melompat-lompat kegirangan," jawab siswa kelas satu dan berbalas wajah panik si kapten berkacamata.

"Melompat-lompat kegirangan?" Hyuuga tahu betul tabiat Riko. Bukan kebiasaan si pelatih Seirin melompat-lompat demikian." Semuanya bersiaplah. Kalau dia melompat-lompat kegirangan artinya lawan kita sangatlah tangguh," kata Hyuuga serius. Sang kapten kemudian memberi nasehat singkat untuk menguatkan mental mereka.

"Hai!" Semua kelas satu mengangguk patuh. Mereka akan mengingat baik-baik nasehat Hyuuga supaya lebih selamat ke depannya.

Tidak mau membuang waktu, setelah pembicaraan singkat berakhir mereka bergegas ke _gym_. Sesuai dugaan, disana sudah hadir Riko Aida dan bebera sisa tim Seirin yang telah menanti. Entah sejak kapan mereka di sana, mereka tidak berjumpa di ruang ganti artinya mereka langsung ke _gym_.

Riko segera memberi tahu pada timnya bahwa mereka akan berlatih tanding dengan SMA yang kuat. Pelatih perempuan Seirin puas melihat berbagai reaksi di wajah anak buahnya ketika dia memberi bocoran mereka akan melawan salah satu _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Sasuke kemudian mengambil alih pembicaraan dari Riko. "Kami juga sudah menyiapkan pelatihan khusus baik untuk jangka pendek dan jangka panjang. Kami menyadari beberapa dari kalian amatir tapi itu tidak masalah, semua perlu proses. Persiapkanlah diri kalian."

Wajah tim basket sontak memucat dan itu jadi hiburan tersendiri untuk Sasuke. Pemuda bersurai hitam belum selesai. "Satu lagi, ada kejutan kecil dari pelatih untuk kalian. Lawan latih tanding kita adalah Kaijo, salah satu anggotanya adalah Kise Ryouta dan dia salah satu _Kiseki no Sedai_."

Satu gym bergemuruh riuh,berbagai reaksi tercipta di sana. Trio amatir terlihat hampir pingsan, para kakak kelas berjengit, Kagami tampak puas, Kuroko dan Naruto diam tidak bereaksi. Sasuke dan pelatih jelas sangat menikmati wajah berantakan teman-temannya.

"Tenang anak-anak, jelas kita tidak akan melepas kalian ke kandang singa tanpa persiapan," ucap Riko dibarengi ekspresi licik.

"Kita masih punya waktu beberapa hari untuk persiapan dan aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa hal penting untuk kalian cermati. " Sasuke lalu membuka tas miliknya yang sedari tadi menempel dipunggung. Dia kemudian mengambil lembaran catatan yang kemudian dibagikan pada tim Seirin.

Semua anggota tim langsung membaca apa yang tertera di sana. Halaman pertama tentang profil tim basket Kaijo, pelatih dan para pemainnya. Semua masih umum sampai mereka membaca di halaman ke dua. Disana dibahas tentang statistik permainan tim, mulai dari keunggulan hingga kelemahan, kecenderungan strategi yang dipakai. Mereka lebih dibuat terperangah dengan data para pemain yang termuat detail. Mulai nama, usia, kemampuan tubuh hingga statistik permainan.

"Video sudah ku kirim ke alamat email masing-masing. Bukalah di rumah untuk mempelajari tim ini," perintah Sasuke pada pemain tim Seirin.

Hyuuga membaca dengan serius. Informasi ini bukan main-main. "Ini gila!"

Mata biru Kuroko juga tidak bisa berpaling dari lembar catatannya. Informasi yang di dapat benar-benar se-level dengan milik manajer Tim Teiko-nya dulu. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar serius dengan perannya sebagai manajer. Tim ini akan jadi mengerikan bila bisa memanfaatkan potensinya.

"Heh, kau benar-benar berbakat menjadi stalker Uchiha!" Kagami menyeringai puas.

Pria gagak tidak tampak tersanjung. "Ibarat pisau, setajam apapun senjatanya kalau pemakainya bodoh maka tidak akan berguna."

"Astaga! Kau terdengar sangat menyindir, _Teme_!" ucap si pirang untuk membalas.

"Satu lagi, ini untukmu Namikaze-_kun," _sela Riko sebelum terjadi adu mulut antar dua sahabat. "Aku sudah menghubungi ayahku untuk berkonsultasi tentang cara melatihmu."

Naruto senang. "Benarkah?"

Riko mengangguk. "Kami sudah menyusun metode latihan yang cocok untukmu. Ayahku berhasil menyusunnya setelah berkonsultasi dengan pelatih Tim _Youth Japan_ dimana Aoyama_-kun_ dibina. Kamu mungkin sudah mulai bisa bermain di kejuaraan musim dingin jika berhasil menyelesaikan latihanmu. Walau tidak bisa bermain penuh kau akan punya waktu beberapa menit untuk bermain normal."

Kegembiraan si pirang tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. "Itu luar biasa!"

"Tapi apa itu tidak terlalu lama? Kejuaraan musim dingin masih bulan November," Kata Koganei mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Naruto menggeleng tidak setuju. "Aku sudah mencoba berlatih bertahun-tahun, tapi semuanya gagal. Aku tidak akan membuang kesempatanku walau untuk satu menit!"

Aida Riko tersenyum bangga. "Yah, itu semangat yang bagus. Tapi kita punya ikan besar di depan. Kaijo bukan tim lemah."

Tim Seirin mengangguk setuju. Latihan dilakukan sesuai intsruksi Riko. Tim dibagi menjadi dua antara kelas satu dan kelas dua. Sasuke mengawasi jalannya latihan tanding sementara Riko melatih Namikaze secara khusus di bagian lapangan berbeda.

Riko dan Naruto memilih berlatih di sayap kanan gedung dekat pintu. Keduanya saling berhadapan sekarang.

"Kita akan mulai hal-hal dasar Namikaze-_kun_. Kau tahu bukan bila dalam pertandingan basket dilarang menggunakan sarung tangan," kata Riko yang dibalas anggukan sang junior.

"Buka sarung tanganmu!" Perintah sang pelatih.

"HAH! TIDAK!" Si pirang menjadi panik. Dia sudah tahu kemana arah latihan ini. Walupun pikirannya sadar dia harus mencoba tapi nalurinya untuk menjauh dari hal-hal kotor tidak bisa dihilangkan.

"Buka sarung tanganmu, Namikaze-_kun! _Kau harus berlatih memegang bola tanpa sarung tangan."

Naruto menggeleng.

Bukannya marah Riko tersenyum lembut. Tidak ada seringai licik yang ditampilkan, hanya ada kepedulian dan rasa simpati yang tinggi.

"Pelatihan ini tidak akan berhasil jika kau masih takut. Kau harus berani menaruh kepercayaanya pada teman-temanmu yang lain seperti halnya kau menaruh kepercayaan pada Uchiha-_kun_. Biarkan kami membantumu juga."

Pemuda beriris biru masih tidak yakin. "Kepercayaan?"

"Basket adalah permainan satu tim. Dan teman satu tim harus saling percaya. Kau harus bisa membawa dirimu untuk masuk ke dalam ikatan yang bernama tim._" _Riko menjelaskan. Dia melihat wajah si pirang yang tertekan. Namikaze tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah tertekannya.

"Menurutmu kenapa kau bisa menyentuh Uchiha-kun dengan bebas?" Tanya sang pelatih dengan nada santai.

Pertanyaan itu bagaikan sambaran petir di siang hari. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkannya. "Entahlah, karena dia sahabatku?"

Riko tertawa ringan. "Mungkin, kau yang tahu jawabannya sendiri."

Riko lalu mengambil satu bola dikeranjang, dia lalu mengelapnya dengan tisu basah. Tanpa membuat kontak langsung dengan bola dia lalu melemparkannya pada Namikaze yang ditangkap dengan sempurna.

Naruto tersenyum senang. Walau dia belum menemukan jawabannya tapi dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga. Dia harus optimis.

"Kita benar-benar mulai dari awal, oke!" Dia memberi acungan jempol pada juniornya.

**Bersambung**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca, memberi favorit dan follow. **Terimakasih untuk **Frwt **saya coba wujudkan gagasannya tentang juara klub kebersihan he he he. Silahkan berikan kritik dan Saran. Terimakasih.

.

.


	6. Tamu Kuroko

Another Key

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Friendshiep & Humor

Chapter 6

.

.

"Lihat kanan dan kirimu, Furihata! Oper! Jangan membawa bola terlalu lama." Nyatanya menjadi manajer tidak semudah yang dibayangkan Sasuke. Dia pikir tugasnya akan cukup duduk diam mencatat kekurangan sana-sini sudahlah cukup. Tapi, faktanya tidak. Mulutnya gatal berteriak pada tim Seirin untuk memberi instruksi.

Furihata terlihat kebingungan mencari jalur operan, butuh waktu beberapa detik hingga dia menyadari keberadaan Kuroko di sisi kiri. Bola segera dioper dan langsung diterima dengan baik si pemuda bersurai biru.

Permainan berbeda ditunjukkan oleh Kuroko ketika dia menerima bola. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu banyak bola basket dioper pada Kagami. _Returner _asal Amerika lalu berbalik setelah menerima bola dan siap menghadapi Izuki.

Kagami tidak begitu terpengaruh, dia memainkan _fake _ketika membawa bola lalu dengan percaya diri _mendrible _bola dari sisi kiri. Pria bersurai merah dengan cepat berlari untuk terlepas dari pengawalan Izuki. Sang kakak kelas tidak membiarkan begitu saja anak baru lolos dengan terus membayangi secara ketat. Pertarungan sengit kemudian terjadi di depan ring.

Izuki berhasil menyamai langkah Kagami, dia secara disiplin menghalau segara gerakan adik kelasnya. Tidak kehilangan akal, tindakan Kagami selanjutnya berhasil mengejutkan semua orang. Secara cepat pemuda bertinggi 190 cm berputar seratus delapan puluh derajad lalu _mendrible_ bola membelakangi Izuki. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk menganggu, Kagami sudah melompat untuk membuat dunk.

Bola masuk dan memberi nilai tambah untuk siswa kelas 1.

Semua terkagum dengan kinerja calon bintang Seirin tidak terkecuali sang manajer yang tersenyum tipis. Latihan secara keseluruhan berjalan lancar, dibawah pengawasan Sasuke latihan tanding berjalan mulus.

Pelatihan Naruto juga berjalan lancar meski di menit-menit akhir si blonde sudah pucat pasi. Peluh membasahi dahi si pirang walau hari ini dia hanya berusaha memegang bola layaknya pemain normal.

"Sen-pai! A-ku tidak tahan!"

"Butuh udara!"

Tanpa permisi, Naruto berlari keluar dari _gym_.

"_Are, _apa itu terlalu berat?" Riko bergumam sendiri melihat kelakuan juniornya. Pelatih Seirin segera berjalan mendekat ke asistennya.

Sasuke berpaling karena menyadari keberadaan Riko. "Sudah selesai?"

Pelatih Seirin megangguk. "Semua berjalan sesuai rencana, cukup bagus untuk pelatihan pertama. Catatan terbaiknya hari ini lima puluh tujuh detik. Lebih baik dari yang kuharapkan."

"Cukup mengesankan. Lalu, dimana dia?"

"Berlari ke luar, bocah itu tanpa permisi melenggang pergi," jawab Riko setengah jengkel. Dia tidak marah pada tindakan Namikaze yang ke luar seenaknya tapi jengkel karena si pirang belum mau terbuka tentang kondisi tubuhnya. Dia tidak akan bisa membantu bila bocah itu masih tertutup.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan karena tahu betul apa yang terjadi.

"Aku akan mencarinya. Kita segera kembali." Pemuda bersurai unik seenaknya memberi Riko catatan lalu berlari pergi.

Urat syaraf Riko mendadak tegang. ADA APA DENGAN PARA ADIK KELASNYA!? KENAPA MEREKA SEENAKNYA PERGI!

Kemarahan satu-satunya wanita di tim Seirin bukanlah pertanda baik. Sisa anggota tim lain pura-pura dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"Semuanya berkumpul!" Teriak Riko penuh kekesalan. "Mari kita bahas strategi yang akan kita gunakan untuk menghadapi Kaijou."

...

Terlepas dari beberapa hal pelatihan tim Serin hari ini berjalan lancar sebelum kerumunan kaum hawa tiba-tiba menyerbu tempat latihan mereka. Suara bising dari kaum hawa mengalihkan perhatian latihan tim basket. Semua anggota tim membelalak terkejut mendapati populasi siswi berkerumun di dekat pintu masuk _gym_. Jumlahnya bukan satu atau dua tapi mungkin bisa lebih dari seratus.

Riko memekik. "Apa ini? Ada apa dengan keributan ini!"

Semua siswi tampak mengerumuni seseorang yang tampak menjulang tinggi di pusat kerumunan. Memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata tidak sulit menemukan siapa yang menjadi pusat keributan. Para siswi hampir semuanya membawa buku dan alat tulis sementara magnet keributan sibuk menandatangi buku yang dibawa siswa.

Riko dan yang awalnya tidak mengenali sosok pirang ditengah kerumunan karena wajahnya masih menunduk sibuk memberi tanda tangan. Tapi, Kuroko jelas tidak lupa siapa pemilik surai pirang yang juga memeliki popularitas sebagai model.

Kise Ryota, mantan satu rekan tim di _Teikou. _Salah anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ tanpa undangan telah berdiri di hadapan tim Seirin.

Seperti punya koneksi lebih, mantan anggota Teiko dengan mudah menemukan sosok Kuroko. Iris coklat madu dengan biru langit saling pandang sedetik. Kuroko memberi anggukan sopan. "Lama tidak bertemu."

"Lama tidak bertemu juga," ucap Kise layaknya teman lama yang tidak berjumpa. Dua orang itu kini jadi pusat perhatian tim Seirin karena ada suatu kesan berbeda antara keduanya.

"Maaf, sebenarnya ...maukah kalian menunggu lima menit?" Pinta Kise dengan nada canggung seakan tidak enak dengan keributan yang ditimbulkan. Sang model tampak jelas membuat kesan pertama yang baik.

Kuroko tampak tidak terkesan dengan basa basi Kise.

Nyatanya butuh waktu lebih dari lima menit untuk mengusir kerumunan. Tim Seirin untungnya cukup sabar dengan segala kegaduhan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Yup-." Kise baru saja menyelesaikan tanda tangan terakhir dari gadis penggemar. Setelah tidak ada satupun fans dia berjalan mendekat ke tim Seirin.

Dari belakang barisan tim Seirin, Uchiha Sasuke masih mengamati dengan wajah tidak suka sementara sang sahabat juga terdiam untuk mengatami bagaiman interaksi Kuroko dengan mantan satu tim Teiko. Keduanya baru saja datang tepat ketika kerumunan mulai terjadi.

"Ada urusan apa kesini?" Tanya Hyuuga curiga. Tidak mungkin salah satu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _repot ke sekolah yang notabene tim basketnya belum punya nama.

"Yah, karena lawan berikutnya adalah Seirin dan kudengar Kurokocchi ada disini jadi aku datang menyampaikan salam. Saat SMP kita juga teman dekat." Kise menceritakan dengan wajah bangga.

Sayangnya Kuroko punya pendapat lain. "Perasaan, kita cuma teman biasa."

Kuroko Tetsuya tetap Kuroko Tetsuya. Dengan wajah datar dan tanpa rasa bersalah menyangkal berteman dekat dengan Kise Ryota. Itu pasti sakit dan malunya lebih terkenang karena dijawab dihadapan orang lain.

"Kejam!" Jawab Kise spontan. Tangis kekanakannya pecah menggema di seluruh _gymnasium. _Tim Seirin merasa aneh dan Sasuke sudah tampak jijik. Uchiha cukup berpengalaman dengan manusia berwajah dua sehingga tidak terkesan.

Tiga rekan kelas anehnya masih sempat mengambil majalah basket. Sasuke dan Naruto mendengar profil Kise Ryota yang mereka baca.

"Kise Ryota. Dia mulai bermain basket ketika kelas 2 SMP, tapi karena kemampuan yang dimiliki membuatnya dengan mudah masuk dalam tim inti di Teikou. Walau pengalamnnya masih dibawah empat anggota lain, dia adalah pemain _All-rounder_ yang sangat cepat beradaptasi." Furihata membaca dengan cukup keras hingga sampai terdengar keras di barisan depan.

"Baru bermain kelas dua?" Tanya Hyuuga dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Kise tersipu malu. Tanpa sadar dia mengusap rambut bagian belakang dengan senyum canggung. "Yah sebenarnya, menurutku artikel itu sedikit berlebihan. Aku memang senang disebut bagian dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ tapi akulah yang paling lemah di antara mereka semua. Karena itulah aku dan Kurokocchi sering diganggu oleh yang lainya."

"Perasaan, aku tidak." Lagi-lagi Kuroko menyangkal.

"Eh! Jadi cuma aku!" Untuk kedua kali perasan Kise dihancurkan oleh kalimat kejam pemilik rambut biru. Dia tahu Kuroko memang kelewat jujur dalam bertutur kata tapi ini terdengar sangat kejam. Dosa apa dia disangkal oleh makhluk berhawa tipis satu ini.

Detik lalu tim Seirin melihat Kise Ryota adalah sosok remaja konyol yang baru saja dihancurkan hatinya oleh Kuroko. Terlepas dia sedang hancur, Kise membuktikan _Kiseki no Sedai_ bukan sekedar gelar yang disandang. Dari sisi kiri Kagami melempar bola dengan kecepatan tinggi yang menakjubkannya dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Kise.

"Aduh! Apa ini?" Intonasi model pirang berubah drastis.

"Kagami_-kun_!" Hampir semua tim Seirin meneriakkan nama pemuda asal Amerika.

"Si maniak basket itu." Gerutu Sasuke tidak jelas.

Naruto tertawa getir. "Aku baru saja melihat seseorang menggali kuburannya."

"Maaf menganggu reuni kalian. Tapi mana mungkin kau kemari hanya untuk mengucapkan salam. Ayo bertanding sebentar denganku, cowok tampan!" Kagami tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menguji seberapa kuat pemain yang sampai dijuluki generasi keajaiban. Melihat aura Kise membuatnya berhasil mengobarkan nalurinya untuk bertanding.

"Hah? Memangnya siapa yang berpikiran seperti itu?" Sangkalan memang ke luar dari bibirnya tapi wajah itu berkata sebaliknya. Sosok angkuh namun menyimpan sejuta potensi. "Kalau begitu yang barusan..hmm. Oke, baiklah! Aku juga ingin membalas perbuatanmu yang barusan."

Bola dilempar Kise sebagai tanda terima tantangan dari kepala surai merah. Dan tentu Kagami sangat senang. Riko mendesah pasrah dengan perilaku Kagami.

"Mau bertaruhan siapa yang menang Pelatih? Kau memberiku 1000 Yen jika Kagami kalah." Riko melirik tajam Namikaze kini berdiri disamping. Satu lagi orang bodoh di timnya telah tumbuh.

"Itu curang Namikaze_-kun_! Jelas Kagami akan hancur!"

"Kyaaa!" Si pirang memekik serta melompat beberapa senti ke samping. Berapa kalipun dia belum terbiasa dengan si hantu. Kuroko melirik apatis. Riko tidak habis pikir disaat Kagami dan Kise bersiap untuk tanding doa bocah ini justru membahas taruhan.

"Bukan saatnya taruhan idiot!" Pekik Riko pada Naruto dan Kuroko.

"Kagami pasti tersanjung rekannya justru memihak lawan." Terlepas Sasuke juga setuju tindakan Kagami bodoh tapi dia tidak menganggap lelucon Naruto sebagai hal pantas.

"Aku hanya bercanda _Teme! _Kenapa serius sekali."

Kuroko tampak mengangguk setuju. "Kagami_-kun_ memang punya potensi. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa ini bukan hal baik. Bagaimanapun Kise-_kun _bukan orang lemah dalam hal basket."

Semua mata anggota tim Seirin sekarang sudah tertuju di lapangan. Kise tampak melepas jas almamater abu-abu miliknya dan menyisakan kemeja putih di tubuh. Riko tidak bisa melihat statistik tubuh milik Kise namun dari aura yang terpancar pemilik pirang bukan orang yang bisa diremehkan.

Kagami dan Kise kini berhadapan satu lawan satu. Kagami yang melempar bola pertama pada Kise dan diterima dengan senang hati. Kise memulai aksinya, si pirang membungkukkan badan sembari memantulkan bola beberapa kali di tangan kiri.

Mata hitam Sasuke menyipit melihat postur Kise dari belakang. "Sikap tubuhnya sempurna, caranya mengendalikan bola juga sangat mantap."

Suasana kemudian benar-benar hening untuk sesaat, hanya pantulan bola yang terdengar. Kise masih mendribel di depan Kagami. Dengan wajah tenang dihadapan Kagami, seorang yang dijuluki sebagai salah satu monster bola basket tersenyum dingin sebelum membuat gerakan tipuan untuk melewati Kagami. Awalnya Kise tampak telihat begerak ke kanan tapi dia kemudian melewati Kagami dari sisi kiri.

Kagami telat menyadari hingga si pirang telah di depan beberapa centi. Bukan dia jika harus menyerah, memacu kecepatannya dia berhasil mendahului Kise di depan ring. Namun hal tidak terduga terjadi, Kise memutar badannya ke kiri lalu memutari Kagami dari sisi belakang. Kise segera melakukan _dunk _satu tangan ke ring. Remaja bersurai merah memang sudah mati langkah tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk menghalau.

Kagami segera melompat untuk menghalau bola untuk masuk. Bola di tangan Kise berhasil di sentuh tapi tenaga Kise jauh lebih kuat. Sayang sekali upaya Kagami sia-sia. Bola tetap masuk dalam ring dan tragisnya Kagami juga tidak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya sendiri.

Dari jauh tim Seirin hanya bisa terbelalak ngeri. Jika mereka selama ini menganggap Kagami kuat maka Kise Ryota adalah cerita lain. Label sebagai _Kiseki no Sedai_ bukan lelucon.

"Dia baru saja menyalin gerakan Kagami."

Riko mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sasuke. "Pekerjaan rumah kita masih banyak Uchiha-kun."

Sang pelatih tidak begitu saja membiarkan timnya jatuh dalam tekanan mental sebelum bertanding. Melihat pemain yang mereka anggap kuat, dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh Kise jelas akan mempengaruhi mental. Kekalahan Kagami sangat jelas berhasil menampar tim Seirin dari sisi psikologi.

"Kuroko-kun, segera bawa pergi Kise dari sini." Perintah Riko penuh penekanan.

Siswa kelas 1 mengangguk. Kuroko agaknya sependapat dengan Riko. Si pemuda surai biru segera menghampiri Kise kemudian mengajak si pirang ke luar. Anehnya Kise menurut, bahkan sang model tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun ketika pemain bayangan seirin menarik tangan.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Yah, ini menyenangkan bukan. Tidak kusangka dia benar-benar kuat." Ucapan Kagami berbuah pelototan dari anggota lain. Alih-alih sedih wajah Kagami justru tampak sangat senang. Persis anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru.

"Aku setuju denganmu Kagami-kun. Semakin kuat lawannya akan semakin menarik." Jika ada jiwa yang tidak terganggu dengan peristiwa barusan, maka salah satunya itu adalah Namikaze. Pirang dari tim Seirin memiliki ekspresi yang sama dengan Kagami.

Penuh Tekad.

Riko tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi. Tahun ini timnya banyak memiliki anggota yang menarik. Dia yakin mereka akan mampu berbuat lebih banyak besok.

...

Di luar gym Kise dan Kuroko terlibat percakapan yang tidak kalah menarik. Siswa Kaijou secara terang-terangan meminta Kuroko bergabung dengan timnya dan meninggalkan tim Seirin. Hal itu tentu saja ditolak oleh pemain bayangan dengan sopan.

Kise memasang wajah cemberut, tapi kemudian ekspresinya melunak. "Di pertandingan besok aku akan membuktikan bahwa tim ini tidak cocok untukmu Kurokocchi."

"Kita tidak tahu jika belum bertanding Kise-kun. Tapi, aku yakin Seirin bukan tim lemah."

Walau terdengar datar tapi sebagai orang yang mengenal Kuroko cukup baik si pirang bisa melihat ada emosi di dalamnya. Kise akan mencari tahu segera kenapa rekannya ini begitu tertarik dengan Seirin.

Bersambung

**Terimakasih sudah membaca. **


End file.
